


Never Be The Same Again

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas, Hoyt, Luda, MontyRelationship: Thomas/readerRequests: Heye, the requests are opening? If they are, could you do something angst with Thomas? Like y/n is almost dying and he must save her, but he is too desperateHi, I love your Thomas stories! You're brilliant! Can you do one for me? Where a pack of bikers come to the house, knowing that one of their own had come there and never came back. The family has to fight to survive, Monty and Luda Mae are in the house. When the reader is shot, protecting Tommy, Thomas goes into a rage, killing everyone. Reader bleeds out in his arms. Thanks, I know it's angst but you're just amazing.a/n: I hope you don’t mind but I decided to combine these requests 😊





	Never Be The Same Again

Something woke you from your sleep. You didn’t know what, or why, but now you were awake. It was late, and when you rolled over in bed, you could see in the soft moon light that you were sleeping alone. Thomas was still working.   
A soft groan left your lips as you looked at the clock. He had promised you he would be here before 12 and it was nearly 2am.   
Swinging your feet off the bed, you rub your eyes as you get up. Slipping on slippers and a dressing gown, you walk through the silent house. Everyone else was asleep by now, and Hoyt had passed out on the couch. He didn’t stir as you passed him and headed to the basement.   
Descending the steps, you saw Thomas was hard at work skinning the last bit of the mans leg who was long dead. He had tried to rob Monty earlier that day, thinking it was just him in the house. Of course, you were out the back and Thomas down stairs. He quickly paid for that mistake.   
“Thomas?” you called out, but he didn’t look up at you. He had probably heard the door open and seen your feet on the steps so knew it was you. you saw he had removed his mask and it lay on the side. “Its late.”   
Your statement fell on deaf ears as he continued to work. You knew he didn’t like it when you were down here. Too dangerous and dark for you.   
“Will you come to bed soon?” You asked, making him look up at you. There was a hint of guilt in his eyes as he glanced between the body and you, but shook his head. He couldn’t keep eye contact with you as he dropped his gaze back to the body.   
You sigh, and it cuts through him like a knife. He hated disappointing you, and he knew how you didn’t like ot sleep alone.   
Unable to stand in your gaze and do nothing, he returned to the skinning.   
You stared to climb the stairs, not thinking much of his attitude. He was probably tired and sore after the long day. You certainly were. If fact, you would probably fall right back asleep when you got back to bed.   
Pausing, you turned back to him.   
“Thomas?” You called out his name as you had when you came down. He grunted in acknowledgement. “I love you. you know that, right?”   
This caused Thomas to stop what he was doing and look up at you. Of course he knew that. you stayed by his side through everything, loved him unconditionally and you were there for him when no one else would have been.   
But even after years of this relationship, even after countless confessions and passionate love making that made Thomas bow at your feet, he still felt that flutter in his chest at hearing you stay those words to him. because they still meant the world to him, just like they had the first time they had fallen from your lips.   
Leaving his knife by the body, he crossed the room to the foot of the stairs. Pulling off one of his gloves, he took your hand from your side and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of your hand. You giggled, knowing it was his own way to telling you he loved you. when he looked up to you, as if seeing if his actions had conveyed his messaged, you smiled lovingly at him and pressed allowed your fingers to brush against his cheeks. He melted at the contact, smiling as he leaned into your touch.   
“Come to bed soon?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. Thomas instantly nodded, silently vowing he was going to wrap up the body and head up straight away. Content with his answer, you smile at him as he lets go of your hand and you retreat back up the stairs.   
As you walked back through the house, something made you stop dead in your tracks.   
A dark figure, standing behind Hoyt, who was lashing about in the seat. His face was covered by a pillow, the dark figures hand pressed over where Hoyts mouth would be.   
Adrenaline rushed through your body as you acted quickly. Rushing forward, you grabbed the empty bottle of wine Luda had finished earlier and smashed it over the mans head before he even realised you were there.   
a cry came from the man as he dropped to the floor, clutching his head. Hoyt stumbled to his feet, gasping for air as curses left his lips.   
But the man turned back to you, pulling out a switch blade.   
You let out a scream, awaking the whole house. But the next pair of footsteps were too close, coming from he kitchen as a second man ran out.   
“Shut the girl up!” He snapped at the one you had broken the bottle over his head.   
“Don’t you fuckin’ touch her.” Hoyt growled, and another pair of footsteps came running along the hallway. Luda burst into the room and let out a shriek when she saw the man advancing on you. but Hoyt managed to grab the top part of the bottle which had shattered just under the neck. He grabbed the man by the hair, pulled back his head and plunged the glass into his throat, leaving him sputtering as he dropped back to the floor.   
Wheels were drowned out by screams as the leader cursed with anguish.   
“You took another one of my boys, im gonna kill you’re whole family!” He growled at you.   
And then it clicked. The one who had tried to rob Monty. These were his friends. They had come to find him.   
You looked ot the side, and saw Thomas run into the room, a large butcher cleaver in hand as he looked for the source of danger. But then you saw movement out of the corner of your eyes. Whipping your head around, you saw the leader raise a gun and pointed it at Thomas, who hadn’t noticed.   
“NO!” You scream, running at the man.   
You wanted to knock it out of his hand, of make him lose aim. You just didn’t want Thomas to get shot.   
And, in some respect, you succeeded. But the bullet that was meant for Thomas went right into you. you felt a pain like fire erupt in your torso, just below your chest. Luda cried out your name, but it was almost in slow motion. Next thing you knew, you had fallen to the floor, gasping for air.   
Everything around you was blurry, and almost like a dream. You heard scream as Thomas, in his rush to help you, got to the man first. Raising the cleaver, he brought it down, slicing the mans at the forearm and causing his hand to drop to the floor.   
Suddenly, Luda came into your view. She was crying.   
You looked and saw Hoyt and Monty staring at you, unmoving and almost dumbfounded.   
another gang member entered the room, but Thomas was quick to hack at his head, making his body drop to the ground.   
there was a terrible buzzing in your skull which was almost as loud as the screams of the man who had shot you, who was currently holding his stump.   
Thomas turned and, in one final swing, he bought the cleaver down into the mans head. The leader dropped to the floor, the cleaver still in his skull.   
Then, in a second, Thomas was crouching by you.  
Thomas desperate tried to think of something, anything. His body raked with guilt and fear as he scooped you into his arms. You didn’t cry out in pain as he had expected. In fact, you only let out a soft groan of pain, like the movement was just irritating.   
“Thomas. THOMAS!” Hoyt screamed after him, his voice cracking but Luda reached out and held onto him. When Hoyt looked to his sister, she was sobbing and shook her head. He instantly understood. There was no changing this. No fixing it.   
Thomas carried you down to the basement and placed you on a work bench. He went to move away to grab some tools, but a soft hand grabbed his own. You held no strength behind your fingers, but it was enough to make him stop and turn back to you.   
“I love you. you know that, right?” You breathed, the tears running silently down your cheeks. You were pale, and looked like you were fighting to stay awake.   
But once Thomas fixed you, he would take you upstairs and back to bed. He wouldn’t leave you side again. He’d never miss another opportunity to share your bed as he had the last few weeks.   
Thomas nodded, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to your knuckles, a silent return of your affections that made you smile at him.   
your fingers lazily brushed against his cheek, before wincing at a little jolt of pain. That caused Thomas to drop your hand and quickly gather his tools.   
He didn’t notice how your eyes, which followed him around the basement for a moment, slowly closed. He didn’t notice the smile fade from your lips or how tears stopped falling from your eyes. When he returned, he quickly got to work, removing the bullet. Your body did jump a little as he worked, but Thomas assumed the adrenaline kept you from crying out. Or perhaps you were just too tired.   
He worked quickly, his hands never stopped moving as he sew the flesh back together.   
Once he was done, he looked up to your face.   
He’d done it. he’d closed the wound for you. there was no more bleeding and his stitches were neat.   
He’d done it. right?   
But something didn’t feel right. Had you fallen asleep?   
He moved up your body, his hand ghosting up your front to your collar bone. Once at your neck, he pressed two fingers there, feeling for a pulse. And found none.   
He moved his fingers a quarter of an inch to the side, then the other, then to the other side of your neck. But found no pulse.  
Thomas grabbed your hand turned it over, dropping to his knees by the work bench as he tried to find something to show you were alive still.   
But again, your veins were still.   
Thomas stared at your lifeless body and even though he knew you were dead, it didn’t feel real to him. He loved you, and now what?   
How many times had he wasted time with you, or given up that time to work or do something else? He many nights had you fallen asleep on your own or came down to try persuading him to come to bed with you. If he had just came to bed with you tonight, things would be different.   
He could have protected you, like he had promised he would do years ago when you first kissed him. But he had failed you. and now you had paid the ultimate price, as had he.   
He raised your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand before brushing your fingers against his cheek. But it didn’t feel the same.   
Nothing would be the same.   
It would never be the same again.


End file.
